Of Tricks an Treats
by celticstarwolf
Summary: Penelope has a few plans for Halloween this year plans to both trick and treat her soon to be husband.Please R&R thank you and Happy Halloween.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: A little Halloween piece loosely connected to "Something 'bout his woman" and "Of Frontierville and Tattoos" but you don't have to read those two to get this one. I hope you enjoy and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Part one:

"But handsome please," Penelope begged giving him her best puppy eyes she could while batting her lashes. "You'd look so sexy in the outfit I chose for you."

"You know I hate Halloween baby girl. Why can't we just stay in and watch a bunch of scary movies that way I can cop a feel whenever I want," Derek answered with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

Penelope crossed her arms over her ample bosom a scowl marring her features her red heeled foot beginning to tap in impatience's. "That won't be happening either Derek Morgan cause I won't be home," she growled lightly turning from facing her fiancés.

She'd had such big plans for Sunday night ones she hoped Derek would enjoy and want to share in. She knew he never cared for the holiday all that much but it was just one night after all did he have to be such a spoil sport.

"Come on Penelope it's one night," he groaned echoing her thoughts but not wanting to disappoint his future wife.

However the thought of having to get dressed up in some stupid costume he'd never wear again never appealed to him. Only as a child had the holiday brought any joy which changed after his father's death.

"Exactly one night Derek that's all I'm asking for," Penelope exasperation coloring her voice as she turned back around a peevish look in her eyes. "It's not like I'm asking for the world stud muffin just one night. I don't beg for much."

"I wouldn't go there woman I had you begging last night if I remember right," he answered with a smug smirk sliding in place as he took a step forward.

Penelope groaned but couldn't help the dreamy smile from ghosting over her lips. Her thoughts were brought back to the present when Derek slipped an arm tightly around her waist hauling her close.

"I know you remember Goddess," he breathed against her ear feeling the shiver run down her body. "Had you pinned to our bed, while I drove into you so slow and hard. You enjoyed begging just as much as I loved hearing you beg and scream."

"Derek," she drug out his name eyes closing as lust and passion started to fill her body. "That may have been a few nights Sugar daddy but today is totally different. You won't get a second chance," Penelope said while extricating herself from his arms with difficulty of course.

He tried to hold tight but she managed to wiggle free. Her body setting his a flame with the simple caresses and brushes that would glance off his with every movement she made. Once she was free his arms dropped to his sides knowing that when she was like this it was no good to turn on the charm she wouldn't budge one iota.

"Sweetness please," it was his turn to beg. "I'll do anything else."

"Na uh my chocolate drop," she answered waving a finger in the negative in front of his face before turning to finish closing down her babies. "No go with me then no nookie for you Mr. Cookie."

"Penelope," he whined plying her thickly as his winning smile ghosted over his lips.

"Not going to work cupcake," she tossed over her shoulder her hips swaying from side to side trying to entice him. Knowing he couldn't resist her temptations for very long and he'd cave.

"Won't work you evil vixen," he whispered coming up behind her pressing his front into her back picking up the sway of her hips while wrapping his arms around her waist. "You can entice me all you want," Derek said hands ghosting over her hips sliding up her side and brushing just barely underneath her breasts. "But I have will power gorgeous."

He felt her melt against him in response, a sly grin pulling at his mouth thinking he'd won her over. He kept inching his hands higher till they grasped her large warm globes into the palms of his hands giving a gentle squeeze.

Her own wicked grin sliding into place as she put a little more into the sway of her hips grinding back into the burgeoning bugle she could feel on her ass, knowing she had him right where she wanted him.

Placing her hands on top of his, she pressed the large callus palms into her flesh just a bit more hearing a sharp intake of air from behind her. "You think you're irresistible don't you?"

_'Will power, will power,'_ he kept chanting in his mind trying to ignore the heat flooding his body as she moved back into him.

"Cat got your tongue hot stuff?" Penelope giggled dropping her hands from his to reach behind them both and squeeze his firm ass.

"More like an evil tech kitten," he hissed slipping his hands down from her breasts to her waist and started to gather up her skirt in his hands.

Penelope shook her head spinning around to face him. "Well this tech kitten happens to be going home to a nice hot bubble bath and bed," she stated linking her arms around his neck leaning in to whisper, "alone since you don't want to play," and she slipped out of his embrace grabbed her purse, lab top bag and left.

"That's just plan mean Goddess," Derek called after her turning to sag against the desks edge. He looked at his right hand, "I guess it's just you and me pal," he stated with a shake of his head knowing he'd just lost a battle, but he'd be damned if he was going to lose the war.

A sly grin spread across his lips as he pushed away an idea forming in his mind one that would make her, his by the end of the night.

DPDPDPDPDPDP

He'd beg but only if push came to shove after all Derek Morgan had to save some of his dignity right. There for with a quick stop at the corner convenient store on the way home to pick up a pint of Rocky Road ice cream and some whip cream. He wasn't so sure it would work but hell he had to try something. He didn't want to readily agree to something especially when he wasn't to keen on the holiday.

After all driving home with a hard on was almost impossible and all he really wanted was to take his woman in his arms and ravish the living day lights out of her for hours on end. But no she was being impossible on just one little matter.

After unlocking the door and rearming the alarm Derek tossed his keys on the dark pine wood table at the back of the couch, toed off his boots and padded sock footed towards the kitchen to put away his goodies. Quiet encompassed the apartment only the sounds of night broke the eerie stillness, till Clooney came padding into the kitchen tail waggling high a slight whine slipping from his doggy mouth.

"You need to go out boy?" Derek asked his four legged friend giving the shaggy light brown head a quick scratch.

Clooney cocked his head to one side as if thinking over the question then gave a short bark.

"I'll take that as a yes," Derek said a slight groan falling from his lips. "All right boy come on."

Grabbing the leash, slipping on a pair of black Croc's©, disarming the system and stepping out the door, Derek looked down at his companion. "You make this quick."

Half an hour and many trees sniffed later both master and pet came back through their apartment door, Derek grumbling under his breath about how Clooney never listens.

"Have fun Mr. Tall dark and handsome?" came Penelope's voice a sultry note in the cadence.

Derek glanced in her direction starting at her feet bare, toes painted a deep red, the pale white flesh of her calves exposed up till mid-thigh were a blood red satin fabric covered the soft expanse of skin he knew by heart but at the moment was hidden from his view. His eyes continued to travel up her satin incased body, caressing each spot with those deep chocolate eyes that started to darken with passion. He paused for a few minutes to drool over the ample bounty of creamy white skin pushed up till almost over flowing the red lacey cups of the bra holding them hostage. Yet he didn't tarry, his eyes kept traveling up the smooth column of her throat finally settling on her smirking sinfully red painted lips.

"Eyes up bad boy," she softly chided a chuckle escaping.

"Damn mama you don't play fair," Derek groaned making eye contact for the first time since he returned home.

She shook her head, red locks flowing around her, "Of course not stud and neither it appears," she paused to pull the carton of frozen decadence from behind her back, "do you."

"Now Goddess that's not what you think," he tried to reason yet knew he was caught out.

"Or really," she asked with an arched eyebrow. "You sure you want to stick with that answer?"

"Yes," he weakly returned watching helpless as she opened the pint one finger dipping into the semi frozen sweet mixture.

"Still keeping to that super fox?"

He nodded but swallowed passed the lump of desire while his jeans grew tight.

"All right then," she sighed with a shrug of her bare shoulders. "I guess then I'll be enjoying this little treat all on my own," Penelope pouted bringing her finger towards her lips and slipping the single chocolate covered digit inside swirling her pink tongue around to grab every last lushes drop.

"Penelope," Derek groaned watching his vixen finance moan and suck on her own finger.

His resolve to not fall for her ticks started to crumble while standing there and watching her drip a finger back into the ice cream and grab another finger scoop full and passing it into those plump sexy red lips

"You sure I can't temp you stud muffin into giving in to what mama's got planned. I promise I'll make it worth your wild," Penelope cooed dipping back into the carton and grabbing another glob of sweetness.

However she brought this bit of sweet treat to her lips a touch slower, chocolate dripping off her finger to slide down her cleavage.

Derek watched on pins and needles wanting nothing more than to follow that single line of chocolate as it slowly slipped down the slope of her right breast.

"Why the hell not," he ground out tossing the leash over his shoulder and stalked forward arm wrapping around her waist and tugging her body against his.

Lowering his mouth to the chocolate ribbon his tongue slipping over the soft flesh nibbling gently and catching every last drop. Hearing Penelope's sharp intake of air smiling against her skin he knew she was just as turned on as he was.

"Derek," she gasped one hand barely holding onto the carton as the other grasped the back of Derek's head holding him to her like a life line.

"Yes baby girl," he mumbled against her skin.

Penelope groaned when his skilled tongue slipped beneath the fabric of her nightie and bra flicking over the nub of her breast then circling receiving another sharp gasp. "You mean it?"

He grinned again but didn't have the heart to brag things out. Instead retracted his tongue from her cleavage and tracing fiery open mouth kisses up her collarbone, then her neck towards her ear lobe taking the slim flesh between his lips and tugging.

"Whatever my woman wants," he growled into her ear giving it a firm nip.

Penelope giggled, wanting nothing more than to toss the pint of ice cream towards the kitchen and have her very own life size piece of chocolate, but decided to play naughty. As she slides the hand from around his neck down towards the buttons of his dark red dress shirt that he hadn't taking off from work. One by one Penelope popped the buttons of his shirt revealing hard mocha colored skin to her starving eyes.

"You know handsome," she bragged out using her forefinger to barely brush the bare flesh she uncovered eliciting a throaty moan from Derek when she parted the shirt and using the tip of her finger circled his nipple then sweeping over the growing bud. "Chocolate ice cream away tastes better with a little something added."

Derek cocked an eyebrow trying to keep himself from tossing her over his shoulder like some wild caveman and rushing from their bedroom. "And what my beautiful imp would that be?"

Instead of answering Penelope dipped her finger back into the rapidly melting sweet cream to retrieve more tasty goodness and with a slight smirk on her face brought the same digit to the side of his neck letting the cool concoction slide down his skin.

"Opps look at the mess I made."

He tried to hold back the grin, "Then you better clean it up love."

"On I plan to sugar lips, I plan to," she answered drawing the last few words out slowly as her lips inched closer to his skin.

Using the flat of her tongue Penelope slowly licked at his skin retrieving every last drop. She pulled back an evil lust filled smirk on her lips as she pushed the fabric off his right shoulder. "You know I don't think I got it all lover boy."

He couldn't help it a sexy smile passed over his lips as he answered her, "Then by all means sexy," and to prove he was serious Derek yanked off the rest of his shirt, standing there bare chested waiting for his woman. "Just don't eat every drop Goddess I want my fun to."

"Oh," she shivered in anticipation "I wouldn't dream of depriving you my Big Hunk of chocolaty deliciousness of all," and she took a step back ghosting her free hand down her body, "this fine delectableness."

"Good," he answered reaching out to dip his own finger into the melting sweetness just getting the chocolate cream to coat his finger before spreading it all over her ruby lips. "Now there's something I can devour," Derek growled retaking her into his arms and crashing their mouths together.

Instead of the normal slow nibbling kiss he'd usually would have bestowed Penelope not this time he ate at her lips licking and biting the tender flesh passively drowning in the sweet heavenly taste of her lips and the ice cream but more so from her. For while his lips took control eating, tasting trying to sate the hungry he'd felt licking at his gut the moment they'd gotten back from their last case and he'd got to see Penelope, having missed her all too much over the last four days.

But she'd denied him the privilege of a simple kiss in lieu of asking her question which started the whole mess. Yet Derek Morgan wasn't one to complain not when he had such a willing sexy Goddess of a woman in his arms. Hell he'd go to the blasted costume party just to please her, which was something he'd never done for any woman who wasn't Morgan, but then in his heart she was already a Morgan and had been for a long time.

"Humm taste so sweet baby girl I just want to eat you up," he groaned against her lips when oxygen became an issue.

"Well stud," she purred smoothing her free hand down his bare chest, "we have all this melting ice cream and I can only think of one way to eat it."

Raising his head eyebrow cocked questioningly, "And what way would that be?"

"Why ala Morgan of course," she answered and processed to raise the paper carton to his shoulder and let a few cold drops slip out and down onto his skin, followed closely by her hot rough tongue lapping up the sweetness. "Humm I'm not sure which tastes better," Penelope stated an impish grin on her face. "I guess I'll just have to keep sampling till I figure it out."

"You do that mama, but I get my own licks in," Derek said leaning in to run the flat of his tongue up the column of her throat.

"Oh it's gonna be a long night," she said sighing in contentment.

"Damn strait baby girl," he growled grabbing her hand and tugging her along towards their bedroom.

DPDPDPDPDPDP

"What'd mean you're going to JJ's to get ready?" Derek demanded from the doorway of their bathroom.

"So you won't know it's me silly," Penelope replied as if it was the most widely known fact.

"You don't think I won't know you woman?" Derek asked taking a step forward.

Tossing her head back laughter floating from her lips. "Oh I can count on it handsome."

"A challenge then?"

"What will I win?

"Three months' worth of breakfast in bed when I'm in town of course and foot massages for a year," he answered taking another step. "And if I win?"

"Humm a hard decision to make," Penelope grinned tapping a finger to her chin. "How about same terms but I'll throw in something extra that you'll only find out about when you win."

"Evil woman," Derek growled lowly accepting her out stretched hand pulling her body against his. "And when I win you will be mine."

"I'm always your hot stuff," she grinned leaning up to nip at his bottom lip.

"Damn strait are you," he grunted sweeping in and taking quick possession of her lips in a mister full, but short kiss. "Now go since you want to torment me before I forget all about the stupid party and toss your sexy ass on that bed."

"Promises, promises big boy," Penelope chided but yelped when he stepped up and grabbed for her.

"No promise woman."

"Gotch sexy," she waved grabbing bright blue dress suite case and flying out the door.

A touch late I know but hopefully the writing fairy's will be with me and it'll get finished tomorrow. Hope you all have a wonderful and safe Halloween.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: I know soooo very late unfortunately I've been having a touch of writers block and this last piece wouldn't come out nicely for me. Also Kate from "Calendar Boy" makes an appearance but isn't connected to the other story. On a side note my other stories are taking time as well I've got one chapter almost finished but who knows when the muse will strike to finish it but I hope soon. But I do hope you like and thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added to favorites and now on with the show.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Part two:

"You sure about this PG?" Emily asked tucking the last few pieces of hair into her bun.

"Very sure Em you're going to look beautiful. Poor boy genius isn't going to know what hit him," Penelope answered helping her put the curly platinum blonde wig in place over her raven hair.

"And if he doesn't well then there are other fish in the sea," JJ tossed in straightening out the hip length midnight blue sequined Flapper dress.

"Very true and if he can't see what's right in front of him then he's truly blind," Emily said quipped smoothing her white halter dress down.

"Knock, knock ladies everyone decent in there," came Will's New Orleans draw.

"Decent enough for you peaches," Penelope called seeing JJ roll her eyes.

"Damn," was all Will could say when his eyes fell on the women.

"A man of such few words huh, J?" Emily picked playfully. "Where ever did you find him?"

"Who said I was talkin' about you anyway Ms. Prentiss," he snapped back humor floating in his voice. "I happen to be talking about my wife."

"Ohh touchy," Emily cooed falsely with a swish of her hips.

"Now children," Penelope admonished jokingly. "Play nice or we're going to have to take away all your candy."

JJ just shook her head, "Is everything ready Will?"

"Yes dear," he answered teasingly sweet. "Everything's ready and waiting in fact Hotch just showed up with Jack."

"What'd he come as," Penelope asked giddily tossing her blonde locks back.

"Not tellin'," Will answered stepping back into the doorway.

"That's not nice," she pouted playfully.

"Save it Garcie pouting lips won't work on Will only Morgan," JJ scolded her own shoulder length blonde bob waving around.

Emily just shook her head in exasperation, "If you ladies are finished I'd like to get this party started all ready."

Both women looked back at Penelope who'd placed a pale blue bonnet over her now honey blonde hair. Raising a skeptical eye JJ just had to ask, "You sure about that dress Pen I mean it's…"

"It's not bad just a little understated," Emily tossed out puzzled by her normally flamboyant friend.

"And that my kitten's is what I'm going for," Penelope stated a gleam in her bright cocoa colored eyes. "Mr. Morgan thinks he can find me in a crowd when he knows nothing about what I'm wearing that and the fact that the sexy beast has been keeping a guilty little secret from me."

"Oh do tell what secret?" Emily asked rubbing her hands together in anticipation of something she could hold over her partner.

"Nope not going to happen my apple dumpling it's something that's between me and him," Penelope retorted smartly smoothing out her long dark blue dress skirt then tying the stark white apron over.

"Let's go," JJ said placing a feathered headband in her hair knowing better than to ask any questions about secrets were Penelope was concerned.

Trick or Treat

"Damn boss man you clean pretty nice." Penelope commented siding up beside him and giving him the once over. "Who knew you'd make James Bond look so good?"

"Thank you," Hotch answered sipping his Coke slowly. "So how long do I have to stay at this shin dig before I can escape?"

"Why Hotch I though you loved us?" Penelope stated with fake hurt in her voice.

"It's debatable at the best of times Garcia," he shot back a slight grin pulling at his mouth.

"Where's Jack?" she countered changing the subject.

"With Henry they took off for his room the moment we arrived."

"Good that means you can have some fun 007," Penelope winked spying a black hair walking their way. "So what's the little man dressed as this year?"

A proud smile light his features as a slight chuckle escaped, "Me."

Penelope raised an eyebrow, "That's so sweet Hotch I bet he looks uber cute," she gushed resting a hand on his bicep.

Hotch shrugged, "He said he didn't want to be any of those fake superheroes this year."

"Why hello there James," a female voice said from behind them. "Fancy meeting you here."

Hotch turned to see who was addressing him and his eyes damn near bulged out of their sockets. "Kate?"

"Jane Moneypenny," she answered with a wink extending her hand towards him playing up the role.

Hotch gave her the once over from the top, long black hair piled high in a neat bun, black frames perched atop her nose, minimal makeup, but it's her rose tinted lips that draw his attention, before his eyes slide down, starch white button up blouse, knee length black skirt a slit up the right hip baring just a hint of black silk stockings, and in her left hand she had a note pad and pen.

He cleared his throat, "How'd you get bragged into this?"

"Volunteer," she answered with shrug of her shoulders. "Besides someone has to keep Mr. Bond out of trouble wouldn't you say Penelope?"

"That I would Ms. Jane that I would," Penelope winked trying to keep the laughter from her voice.

"Well then Mr. Bond fancy a dance?" Kate asked batting her long coal black lashes up at him an impish grin spreading across her face.

At first words failed to form in his mind then a swift kick to his shin from Penelope got him to speaking. "Why not," Hotch answered giving a quick stern look towards Penelope before taking Kate's out stretched hand and walking off with her.

"Good job there PG," Emily commented stepping up beside her.

"Well someone had to do it. The big lug would never have gotten the nerve to do it himself without a little push," Penelope stated in a matter of fact tone of voice. "Besides they look good together don't ya think?"

Emily glanced at the couple over the rim of her glass eyeing closely before speaking, "Yea she's so much unlike Hailey that it would be good for him."

"Yup," Penelope nodded turning away and spying her Mr. Wonderful walking in. "Which leads me to another couple Cupid needs to put together."

Trick or Treat

"This is stupid Morgan I look ridiculous," Reid whined for the hundredth time as they entered JJ and Will's house. "How in the world did I let you talk me into it?"

"Reid would you stop whining for the love of God you don't look bad scrawny and need to put on a few pounds but not bad," Morgan answered exasperation dripping from his tone.

"Yeah right," he stated to himself but Morgan heard him.

"Listen you know mama she'll eat you alive if you back out now. Just stuck it up and do this. You do like her right?"

Reid nodded mutely knowing he was right about Penelope she would flay him without lifting anything more dangerous than a mouse and keyboard. Then Morgan's last words hit him, "Like who," he squeaked ducking his head.

"Emily," Derek answered with a sharp shake of his head. "Why does she even bother?"

"Because my apple dumpling they deserve it," Penelope answered whispering softly into his ear hot breath gliding over his skin. Derek went to turn around but Penelope stopped him, "Na uh stud eyes forward you can't see me till you find me."

"Damn tease you better let me turn around," Derek growled lowly.

"Nope now play nice cowboy," she purred slapping his jean covered ass. "By the way Zorro, hello" she called over towards Reid.

Who looked up eyes taking in what Penelope had on. "Garcia?" his tone questioning as he almost didn't recognize her. "Nice costume."

"In the flesh Boy wonder and you don't look to bad yourself," she remarked with a saucy wink watching as Emily approached from behind Reid.

Taking the advice from both Penelope and JJ, Emily stepped up next to Reid resting a hand on his shoulder. "Dance with me?"

Reid turned around and almost tripped over his tongue when he saw her. "Emily?"

Emily nodded, "Pick your jaw up Zorro."

Spencer closed his mouth with a snap only to stutter out, "You look… amazing."

"Why thank you Spencer," Emily said a faint blush coloring her cheeks but her bold side pushed through as she moved the hand from his shoulder down his chest stopping at the open v of the black loose fitting shirt. "Dance?"

"Two left feet."

"I'll risk it as long as you take that mask off," Emily answered one finger tracing a light pattern on his bare chest.

He complied then took her hand within his and led Emily out to the dance floor.

Derek having watched the exchange sighed in relief.

"What you had doubts?" Penelope asked a touch miffed that he wouldn't believe her.

"No my beautiful Goddess no doubts," he answered wanting to turn and see her to take her into his arms and kiss her senseless but knew better then to disobey her orders.

"What's the matter sugar you seem out of sorts?"

"Nothing baby girl."

"Not buying it lover spill."

"Home I still rather be there with you in our bed my tongue buried someplace much more enjoyable. Instead of standing in these boots and you won't even let me turn around to see you."

"Poor boy," she purred ghosting her hands down his back feeling the muscles bunch under the cotton fabric. "I would love nothing more than to have you in that position but remember we have a little bet going on. So no leaving for you till this is over with."

"Evil vixen" he growled having to catch himself at the last minute before cursing as her small wicked hands grabbed a hand full of his ass and squeezed.

"And don't you forget it sweet pea or mama will have to punish you," she whispered lowly drawing her hands around and up the front of his body.

She made sure no one was watching nor paying much attention to what was going on by the door before lowering her hands back down stopping just before the zipper of his tight denim covered cock.

"Penelope," he hissed resisting the urge to buck his hips up to her hand.

"Yes love?"

"Stop. Not here," he ground out teeth grinding a path over each other.

"Why should I?"

"Because you love me," he offered pressing back against her feeling the soft pliant curves.

"Na uh lover boy I aim to win this little bet, so just give up trying," she stated breath coasting over his neck as she pressed a slow kiss to the flesh. But before moving away she gave him one long warm lick saying, "Tata for now handsome," and was gone by the time Morgan regained his senses and turned around.

Trick or treat

"You just couldn't help yourself hu?" JJ asked a slow grin ghosting over her ruby lips.

"Hell no I couldn't the man's irresistible at the best of times and now is one of them. Dressed in those damn tight ass hugging jeans. All I want to do is take a bite and never stop," Penelope answered licking her lips.

"Down girl," Emily laughed but then groaned as the image floated through her mind. "Besides I don't need that picture in my head thank you very much."

"Hey it's better than the one you and Reid put in mine with that little tango around the dance floor," Penelope countered shivering from the image.

"Both of you behave and not in my house thank you very much," JJ admonished sternly smacking them both on the arm.

"She started it," Emily whined playfully.

"Children behave before I have to make you both walk the plank," a deep voice stated walking up.

"There's no plank here Captain Rossi so give it up," Penelope retuned cheekily tongue making a brief appearance.

"How many has she had," Rossi asked with a tip of his head in Penelope's direction but asking JJ.

JJ shrugged, "No clue not my day to watch her."

"I am standing right here," Penelope exclaimed waving a hand. "And for your information Agent hot shot I've had none I'm driving home."

"Oh ok then this is just natural Garcia hu?" David asked groaning slightly. "Then I am glad I've come to say goodbye and thanks for inviting me."

"You barely got here what's the rush?" Emily asked sipping her Jack and coke.

"Never you mind Ms. Prentiss," Rossi answered avoiding the probing stare she was giving him.

However the voice that next spoke gave him away, "Let's go Cap'tin. My ports open and ready for ships to sail home," a brunette in a wench costume giggled leaning against Rossi shoulder.

"Duty calls my ladies have a good night and Happy Halloween," Rossi exclaimed with a tip of his pirate's hat and a wink before grabbing the hand on his shoulder and tugging her along.

"Oh so didn't know need that image," JJ groaned wiping at her eyes.

"Must burn picture in head out," Emily concurred shaking her head.

Penelope just giggled slightly, "Even old men need a little lovin to," she exclaimed feeling the need to torment her man some more when she spotted him in the corner talking with Hotch.

Trick or treat

"Hello again cowboy," Penelope purred pressing her front into Derek's back.

Derek damn near choked on his drink when he felt her body press close. He tried to way it off because Hotch keep asking if he's ok. "Seriously man I'm fine, just surprised," and he motioned over his shoulder.

Hotch understood then and excused himself to go find Kate.

"Move forward," Penelope commanded placing her hands around his waist.

"Why?"

"Just do what I tell you hot stuff trust me."

"With my life but at a time like this I'm not so sure."

She slapped his abs hard getting a grunt out of him. "Serves you right for beings so suspicious my chocolate drop. Now move that cute tush of yours."

Resigned to the fact that she was leading them Derek moved forward feeling every curve of her body, his own stiffen in response, as lust licked at his gut and loins. He wanted her and this stupid game to end.

Penelope came to a stop just before a door leading to a guest bedroom. She reached out and turned the knob pushing him forward.

"So do I get to see you now?"

"Nope," was all she answered closing the door behind her and encasing them in total darkness then stepped away from Derek.

"Penelope?" he asked the darkness knowing she'd been there a second ago. "Baby girl?"

"Yes sweet cheeks," she whispered from his right.

"What are you playing at?"

She giggled, "Just a little game," Penelope answered lips inches away from his.

"You are so very evil sweetness."

"And you love it," she countered resting both hands on his chest gliding them up wards to wrap around his neck. "Kiss me."

"Been waiting to do that all night," he breathed lips descending down over hers crushing, tasting and devouring every inch he could trying and failing to stat his hungry.

Hands came up to brush the under sides of her breasts and his lips stilled pulling back just a fraction breaths mingling as they both sought to regain normal patterns.

"What's wrong Derek?"

"You," he started cupping her breasts in both hands feeling the nipples harden under his touch and poke through the fabric of her dress. "You're not wearing a bra?" He had to stop himself from drooling over the prospect.

"Humm wouldn't you like to know," she tossed back saucily.

"Penelope," he growled one hand searching for buttons and when he found them started to part the little piece of plastic with its hole.

However her hand came down and stilled his progress, "Now here Mon Cheri someone could walk in."

Tugging his hand free and resuming his mission while saying, "Don't care want you to much."

Managing to unbutton the top most, before reaching a hand inside to find that indeed she wasn't wearing a bra but a satin tank top with a build in bra that barely contained her. Fingers brushed over the skin of her chest working their way down towards the edge of the fabric lips ghosting slowly over hers then down her neck sucking and licking.

"Derek please," she panted feeling his left hand leave her chest and slide down her hip to start bunching up the skirt on her dress.

"What do you want love?"

"You and only you handsome forever."

"Good answer," he grinned against her skin as his right hand freed her breast to the cool room air. His mouth descended tongue tracing a pattern around the puckered nipple before taking the taut peck into the warm cavern of his mouth sucking deeply.

When the fabric reached the end his warm large hand snuck underneath feeling the warm skin of her thigh before smoothing his palm upwards. Never coming into contact with any fabric his jaw dropped her nipple falling from the warm depths to cool and stiffen painfully with the air around them.

"Damn woman are you trying to kill me."

"No," she giggled finally starting her own path down his body stopping at the waist band of his jeans, unbuckling and pulling the belt from it loops tossing it behind her.

"Thought you didn't want to."

"All your fault sexy so can't resist you," she answered working the buttons of his shirt till they were all open and his hard muscled chest was bared to her other questing hand, while the one at his fly unbuttoned and zipped pushing the material down around his knees.

"You're too good at the Goddess," he stated fingers starting a slow path across her thigh to her center.

Finding her dripping wet and ready for him made him harder with just the simple thought that she'd been walking around the party like this all evening. Teasingly he drew his forefinger down the side of her right fold feeling her shiver before he gave up all pretenses and ran the same digit back up the center of her heat feeling her juices coat his finger.

"Damn Derek please don't play," she groaned pushing his boxer briefs down and encircling his hard cock with her forefinger and thumb stroking slowly from base to tip.

His hips bucked up the meet her hand while his own left hand continued to slowly torture her warm pussy with slow shallow thrusts inside of her then tracing up wards to graze her clit with just the tip of his finger. While his other hand cupped and messaged and squeezed the large soft mound in his palm feeling the tip and brought it up to his mouth sucking hard.

"Humm so tasty baby girl, Lord the things you bring out it me," he groaned retaking her breast into his mouth.

Penelope giggled then moaned when he added a second fingers and started to press in harder his thumb circling the tight bundle of nerves before pressing down hard.

"Derek please I want you inside of me," she begged feeling the telltale signs of impending bliss.

He shook his head against her chest having freed its needy twin and devouring it as well. "No can do my sexy vixen you said not here," he mumbled.

"Tease… ooh yes please," she groaned out feeling her legs start to grow weak.

Derek's free arm came round her waist holding her up and turning them till he slammed them against the closed bedroom door feeling her grip on his cock tighten as her strokes started to get faster his own probing fingers dug deeper with every hard thrust. He couldn't hold out much longer and he knew she knew that when she encircled the head of his cock feeling the drops of pre cum. Her other hand reached down and gentle took his sac within the warmth of her palm messaging and stroking the flesh as Derek hissed.

"Woman," he ground out around her nipple.

"You think I'm done honey bun," she grinned lips leaning down to trace a sucking path down his neck across his collar bone, forcing him to relinquish hold on her breasts as her own lips started to devour his body.

Her tongue flicked first his left nipple then the right before she bared her teeth and nibbled lightly on the left then continued her path which Derek followed lowering them both to the floor.

"What," he paused hips bucking up into her warm palm again feeling the tips of her nipples graze his chest. "What have you planned?"

"You'll see lover," she returned her right hand keeping time with her kisses every stroke to his cock shooting off fireworks inside his eye lids.

While his own left hand pumped faster thumb working harder to push her closer.

On her knees, as he was sitting on his ass jeans around his ankles her dress around her waist. His fingers buried deep inside her, her hand wrapped around his dick. Penelope leaned in close placing one last kiss to his abs before her tongue came out and gave him one long warm lick from base to tip. His hips bucked up and just as if he was back in high school his let loose and came warm sticky cum coating her lips and tongue.

He was dazed for a few seconds but managed to regain his sense enough to press inside her with his fingers harder while his thumb worked and to bring her to the ultimate high.

Hearing a satisfied groan leaver her lips he asked, "I take it you enjoyed yourself my Prairie Princess?"

"Humm very much my handsome studded cowboy," she grinned leaning over him. "So when did you figure it out?"

"Didn't saw you in the mirror before we came in here."

"Bad boy," she giggled, "Happy Halloween sexy. Didn't you like you're treat?"

"Hell yea mama and I loved your trick to," he grinned pulling her in close for anything searing kiss.

The End…

End note: so what'd think good? Bad? Ugly? Let me know oh and the other stories will be coming hopefully the muse will be with me.


End file.
